The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle/Encyclopaedia
Unlike the previous version of the Encyclopedia, it will contain everything across the first and second titles including their updates. But also includes locations. It will more or less detailed like Dream Revolution: Last Fire - Eclipse's Library. Unlike the mainline series, it has several differences. -Warning: Big page and includes Spoilers.- The Features (-Only Applicable to Playable Characters, with some important exceptions-) The Biography section contains the following: *'Fictional Voice List': The Fictional proposition VA's for the Character. *'Quote': A character's quote. *'Name': Character's real name, full name or title. *'Height': Shown in "cm" and "x' x". *'Weight': Shown in "kg" and "lbs". *'Blood Type': A, B, O, AB or Unknown. *'Origin': The place that belongs *'Birthday': The Birthday date. *'Occupation': The Character's occupation. *'Hobbies': Self-explanatory. *'Likes': What it likes. *'Dislikes': What it dislikes. *'Affiliation': The Character's Affiliation. *'Alignment': The Character's Alignment. *'Weapons': Self-explanatory. *'Personality': The Character's personality. *'Outline': The role in the story. Characters -Debut Order- Blake Snider *'Fictional Voice List': Johnny Yong Bosch (English), Sebastián Fernández (L.A. Spanish), Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) *'Quote': "No matter what dangers come near me and my loved ones, I will save this world!" *'Name': Blake Jay Snider Hayes *'Height': 173cm (5' 8") of Battle / 175cm (5' 9") Final Act *'Weight': 61kg (134lbs) of Battle / 66kg (146lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': AB *'Origin': Cira *'Birthday': October 17, 1994 (Libra) - (age 21 in Ties of Battle, 23 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Musician, Artist. *'Hobbies': Playing the guitar, painting and drawing, collecting plectrums. *'Likes': Music, Singing, reading comic books and art books. *'Dislikes': Evil, Authorities (formerly), Sadness. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Black Strings section. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': The magic guitar Platinum Cross, which can transform in a Sword. Avenger Install. Robot Unit - Type-X(Cross) -> Type-Chaos Ragnarök of Battle -> Type-Cosmos Ragnarök Final Act Personality: Blake despite his dark-inspired looks and being stoic in concerts, is a kind-hearted and passionate young man, also with a very strong sense of Justice as well, however, he used to not respect authorities and takes often drastic decisions, such as talk fighting with his mother when taking his decision to being a musician like his father, he can be educated, friendly and all the thing, but sometimes he's a little aggressive when his decisions aren't being taken seriously, such as helping others in need and also saving the people he cares about. He cares about his friends and allies, especially his mom, dad, sister and girlfriend Rose, in which the two share a good relationship. Even they are currently engaged, at one point the relationship was tense, but as soon as Rose understands him better, it returned. Cadenza describes him in the future as the almost absentee father due to his work, but tries to stay with her mother and her as much as he could in her first years of life, she doesn't qualify him as a bad father as he is always very worrywart about them until one day Rose was sick and he adopted an alternate alias. The very same personality when he is in the spotlight. Outline: As the son of two famous people, Blake is the heir of the Snider family, considered one of the most famous in recent times. In spite of the riches and the place he lives, his mother Martha raised him as a humble boy in most of his childhood, believing in hard work, discipline and respect or he would have been a bratty rich boy. He joined FEAST at age eighteen in spite of his mother denial for a later revealed reason. Ron Sampson admitted him and his talent due to knowing his father who disappeared without leaving a trace, joined by his school teacher Gavin Albain and a secretary named Zelda Grayson, the three are known as Black Strings, with pseudonyms of course, however, after realizing that Sampson is just using them for money and for his own selfish desires they tried to rebel against him, but efforts were in vain until a couple of years later, in which with the help of new recruits such as Jonathan and Sienna, defeated him and Eliza and their machines; The comet and Diva, and the real manipulator of the events; Caesar. He unwillingly grew a friendly rivalry between him and Sienna, the serious soldier. In Ties of Battle. After a concert, he is the first to know that something is wrong in this place, since many of the people acted strange by the Nanomachines, he asked Mildred, the first person related to science he is close, she tells him that he and his friends must defeat Maxima Firestone, who swears revenge, revealing a facet of humanity that he barely knew, people can reach this insane extent, but he will try the all humanly efforts to save her of that despair. He gets to know Ballerina and Adel Albain, Gavin's brother. Later In spite of their conversation while Maxima was defeated, she self-destructs and the nanomachine spreading is over, but not yet Mondo's threat, in which he with the help of Adel, Snow, Sienna and the band made peace with him. In the ending of his Episode Mode in The Final Act, he senses that the world is in extreme danger, far more than when Mondo invaded, albeit Rhyme held back, the latter says to Blake that he is going to be his third place on must dangerous foes, but also playing with his loved ones, starting with his girlfriend which he already sent to the hospital, none of his allies friends told him. As Blake is incapable to see those things, however, after word of support from his family, he starts to sing a song then he's freed of his mental darkness. His rivals are Reflect, Gavin and Snow and his final boss is Rhyme. Zelda Grayson *'Fictional Voice List': Erin Fitzgerald (English), Yannina Quiroz (L.A. Spanish), Yū Asakawa (Japanese) *'Quote': "You'll never know. This flower has its thorns." *'Name': Grizelda Annie Grayson a.k.a. Zelda. *'Height': 163cm (5' 4") of Battle / 165cm (5' 5") Final Act *'Weight': 55kg (121lbs) *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Zandara *'Birthday': July 16, 1990 (Cancer) - (age 25 in Ties of Battle, 27 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Secretary, Agent. *'Hobbies': Watching action shows, Books, Gymnastics. *'Likes': Jonathan, The Book named "Talking Passages". *'Dislikes': Boring things, Fish. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Black Strings section. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Marvelous Cutting Rings. Robot Unit - The Beryl of Battle -> The Super Beryl Final Act Personality: Zelda is described as a complex woman, she's really nice with everyone who considers her a true ally and friend, however, she's pretty much a stoic one when she's angry or distant, she's tactical and intelligent, pursuing the points when the villains are, and sometimes, balancing Blake's impulsiveness out and Gavin's fantasies, however, she can be personable in regards to protect her loved ones, even Shawn. She is also pretty close to Jonathan and the two are in action. Outline: Gavin Albain *'Fictional Voice List': Lex Lang (English), Andrés Skoknic (L.A. Spanish), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese) *'Quote': "Don't think the older is the weaker, is actually much wiser, kid." *'Name': Gavin Roy Albain *'Height': 183cm (6' 0") *'Weight': 83kg (183lbs) *'Blood Type': B *'Origin': Farheim *'Birthday': April 18, 1979 (Aries) - (age 36 in Ties of Battle, 38 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Teacher, Musician. *'Hobbies': Listening songs, Track and Field. *'Likes': Collecting Vinyl discs, his wife Nia, his daughter Harmony. *'Dislikes': Insistent people, someone who harms his loved ones. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Black Strings section. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Saturn Scythe. Robot Unit - Alto Striker of Battle -> Alto Striker Sigma Final Act Personality: Gavin is a really educated man and a father for the team, also sometimes flirts with younger women than him, however, being the subject of their attacking when necessary, he was apparently a friend of Blake's father and has connections with him, regardless of the situation (except death of course) he will smile and has high expectations about Blake and Zelda, and even; Sienna. Pretty mature, cheerful and strict with shades of dark such as being a little violent and impulsive, as the story progresses, he became more pessimistic than before, but believes there is a future. Outline: Sienna Travers *'Fictional Voice List': Kira Buckland (English), Ariela Yuri (L.A. Spanish), Yūko Gotō (Japanese) *'Quote': "Even if I am regarded as the best soldier of the bunch, don't think I'm the same as you." *'Name': Amber Sienna Travers (Born Sampson, prefers to be called under her second name) *'Height': 158cm (5' 2") of Battle / 163cm (5' 4") Final Act *'Weight': 46kg (101lbs) / 51kg (112lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': B *'Origin': Cira *'Birthday': January 15, 1997 (Capricorn) - (age 18 in Ties of Battle, age 20 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Student, Soldier *'Hobbies': Dancing, sports, playing video games. *'Likes': Hard work, training, family. *'Dislikes': Those who belong to the Entertainment industry (formerly), Lemon pies. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Good *'Weapons': Gauntlets. Nemesis Install. Robot Unit - Type-Z(ero) Ragnarök of Battle -> Type-Chaos Ragnarök Final Act. Personality: Sienna is a tough young woman who in spite of being illegitimate, she was loved by her half-brother and her mother fondly. She in the years of college was respected for her tough attitude and is sociable to form bonds with other people in her high school, she might be unscrupulous in some aspects, but otherwise she has a kind side with people she cares, even after revealing Sampson is her father and Eliza her other half sister, she has no grudge against the latter. She used to dislike people involved in the Entertainment industry due to her closed vision of being all pricks and arrogant people, even after meeting celebrity Blake Snider, in which she is her rival in spite of the latter not wanting to fight her. Outline: Not much information about Sienna is known, but she's an orphan who escaped from her "home" for being a loner who didn't wanted to enter in contact with anyone except her dad, mom and brother, and because of that, since that moment everyone bullied her, however, her mental strength was praised enough to gain a group of friends, Audrey, the rich girl, Ezio, the nerd boy and Violetta, the shy girl, one day, when she was in the college, she saved a boy from the paparazzi, the boy was Blake Snider, in one day, she apparently contacted with Sampson, and he said that she was the last piece that the rebellion needed, telling her that she could be more respectable if joins FEAST. She accepted, with hunger of fight. In her first day as a Pilot, she was kicked by Sampson, she was very pissed and wanted to punch him, and the band didn't do nothing or they were fired, she introduced herself to Roger and the others, when the band was in concert, she entered to the Ragnarök and was hard to control, but due to her strong emotions, but later, she was suddenly losing her sight and when the army retired, she fell unconscious, and later Roger did say that Ragnarök wants a strong combatant due to 'them feeling the inner desires of the pilot'. Later she fights against her enemies, helping the band, and encountered allies and enemies, after defeating Eliza and the comet, made peace with her, and later fought against her grandfather Caesar. But not yet with Blake Snider since she still hated celebrities. In Ties of Battle, she is led by Roger and Jonathan to defeat her enemies, she formed a trio tag team with also Eliza, but also is more friendly with Blake. In her Episode Mode's Ending, she sees Rhyme's monstrosity acts, but also a vision about the past of what happened fifty years ago, but also something involving Rose being ending in the hospital for some reason, she apparently can see visions like Eliza. Her rivals are Snow, Zelda and Genesis and her final boss is Rhyme. Jonathan Travers *'Fictional Voice List': Grant George (English), Orlando Alfaro (L.A. Spanish), Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese) *'Quote': "Literally, I can outsmart you if I can, but I have other business with someone." *'Name': Jonathan Thomas Travers *'Height': 191cm (6' 3") *'Weight': 80kg (176lbs) *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Farheim *'Birthday': September 13, 1993 (Virgo) - (age 22 in Ties of Battle, 24 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Detective, Pilot. *'Hobbies': Gym sessions, reading books. *'Likes': Family, history, Zelda, Sports. *'Dislikes': Failing to protect his loved ones, jerks, unjustified censorship. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': None. Rolling Thunder Install. Robot Unit - Golem Trident Super of Battle -> Type-V(oid) Ragnarök Final Act Personality: Jonathan is shown to be a cool individual, who never loses his composure even at worst, and is also caring and headstrong. However, while he is supposed to be in the side of the law, he is mostly rebellious and confident. He's protective of Sienna, Zelda and his new younger friends, despite being one of the tallest, he's also the most nicest, except with his enemies of course. He often will analyze the situation word by word and hint by hint. Outline: In the ending of his Episode Mode. He and Allegro clash mind games and weapons. But Allegro beats him given how powerful she is. Jonathan stands up given his attitude. He says he is going to defend his friends and family at any cost. Allegro likes his thoughts and says he is going to be an useful ally. His rivals are Wilhelm, Zelda and Leon and his final boss Allegro. Rose Belladonna *'Fictional Voice List': Christine Marie Cabanos (English), Catalina Muñoz (L.A. Spanish), Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) *'Quote': "Don't call me weak just for my appearance!" *'Name': Rose Serena Ryan-Belladonna *'Height': 168cm (5' 6") *'Weight': 54kg (119lbs) *'Blood Type': B *'Origin': Paradiso (Born), Cira (raised) *'Birthday': December 4, 1996 (Sagittarius) - (age 19 in Ties of Battle, age 21 in The Final Act). *'Occupation': Student. *'Hobbies': Dancing. *'Likes': Blake, fancy things, singing, chatting sessions. *'Dislikes': Pickles, sadness, not feeling capable. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Black Strings Section. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': None. Robot Unit - The Ruby of Battle -> The Super Ruby Final Act Personality: Rose is a Cheerful and nice girl, caring for her boyfriend and friends a lot, letting Blake and his family that they can believe and trust her, she's sociable and understanding with any theme and secret that someone tells to her. Sometimes funny and crazy and sometimes calm and serious. However, she has a "sixth sense" that can detect any evil from someone. She is a fanatic of travelling and is often seen with a fashion thing from another country. Outline: During the ending of her Episode Mode, she sees her future by Allegro, whom she eventually will marry her true love and having a daughter. And Allegro says that her future is in danger because of Rhyme's antics and she will get in a long-term sickness days after, then the latter appears and injuries Rose's body. When going to the hospital, she thinks she isn't prepared yet for fighting it. Her rivals are Orion, Lucas and Blake and her final boss Allegro. Roger Masters *'Fictional Voice List': Yuri Lowenthal (English), Darwin Le Roy (L.A. Spanish), Takashi Kondō (Japanese) *'Quote': "As much as I want to not fight anymore, I am doing this for duty and my years of service." *'Name': Roger Bradley Masters *'Height': 178cm (5' 10") *'Weight': 60kg (132lbs) *'Blood Type': O *'Origin': Zandara *'Birthday': May 31, 1986 (Gemini) - (age 29 in Ties of Battle, age 31 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Captain of FEAST Military section. *'Hobbies': Reading books, can resist at least two days without sleeping. *'Likes': His cadets, his pendant (from his family), Honor. *'Dislikes': Losing lives without any meaning, Wars (albeit that is part of him). *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Neutral. Good (sometimes). *'Weapons': Too many to count, but sometimes he summons a Tank. Robot Unit - Verde Bomb of Battle -> Verde Bomber Ultra Final Act Personality: While old fashioned and sometimes too serious to follow, Roger has a good heart and is in the right place, he's kind and composed individual who will protect the people rather than using it, unlike Sampson, who only cares about himself, he cares about others before himself, even sacrificing his life for the others if necessary. After his ascension since he became the Leader of FEAST, he became a lot more responsible and also more focused in fighting. Outline: Ameth *'Fictional Voice List': Tara Platt (English), Cecilia Valenzuela (L.A. Spanish), Yuriko Fuchizaki (Japanese) *'Quote': "I can do divination with no problem, but sometimes, I am just way too dizzy for my own good..." *'Name': Elizabeth Amador-Hayes, Amethyst. *'Height': 166cm (5' 5") *'Weight': 52kg (115lbs) *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Cira *'Birthday': July 29, 1982 (Leo) - (age 33 in Ties of Battle, age 35 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Staff Member at FEAST. *'Hobbies': Fortune telling. *'Likes': Magic, cute things, Music. *'Dislikes': Constant Failures. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Black Strings Section. *'Alignment': Good. Neutral (usually). *'Weapons': Unconventional Weapons. Robot Unit - Verde Bomb: Do-Re-Mi. Personality: Ameth is shown as a kind-hearted yet enthusiastic woman who will do anything possible for the band and the team's well being, while at first submissive at Sampson's orders out of fear, she's brave and passionate, she's also shown as Fortune Teller since long time and sometimes someone doesn't take her seriously. She later states she likes Roger, but might be one sided from her. Outline: Mildred Albain *'Fictional Voice List': Kate Higgins (English), Natalia Ríos (L.A. Spanish), Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese) *'Quote': "What happens if you combine a sports fan, a science 'junkie' and a capable pilot? Me." *'Name': Mildred Rosetta Albain *'Height': 157cm (5' 2") *'Weight': 47kg (104lbs) *'Blood Type': B *'Origin': Schiel *'Birthday': November 27, 1989 (Sagittarius) - (age 26 in Ties of Battle, age 28 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Scientist at FEAST. *'Hobbies': Watching either Sports in live or doing experiments. *'Likes': Independence, Sports, reading books. *'Dislikes': Either losing or being frustrated (Nobody but her knows) *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': "Too many to list". Robot Unit - Rendez-Vous Personality: While she's a tomboy, likes sports and is aggressive by nature, Mildred isn't bad as she seems, she's on friendly terms with anyone who opposes what she does, even Gavin and Adel. She often makes sarcastic comments, some of them cruel in tone. She dislikes dirty things and always cleans her place of work, she loves her family a lot. She later grows more open, friendly and sincere, but still ruthless in battle, because of a self-inserted device that allows her to not be emotional in battle. Outline: Shawn Grayson *'Fictional Voice List': Steve Staley (English), Rodrigo Saavedra (L.A. Spanish), Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese) *'Quote': "Life should be about to be happy and enjoy it the fullest!" *'Name': Shawn Gregory Grayson *'Height': 170cm (5' 7") *'Weight': 59kg (130lbs) *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Zandara *'Birthday': February 26, 1992 (Pisces) - (age 23 in Ties of Battle, age 25 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Cadet at FEAST, Student of Battle *'Hobbies': Reading lots of books quickly and memorizing them. *'Likes': Goofing around, Drawing fan art, Caprice Final Act. *'Dislikes': Ruining everything. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Good *'Weapons': None. Robot Unit - Combat Glass -> Combat Glass X Final Act. Personality: He's the opposite of the serious Zelda, he's hotheaded, confrontational, and impetuous, he likes to goof around and has childish mannerisms, however, he's pretty savvy and serious at some moments, he and Zelda are in very good terms in spite of their discussions. Unlike in the canon series, he is a pretty respectable opponent in battle. Outline: Sebastian von Stroheim - Ron Sampson - Eliza Sampson *'Fictional Voice List': Caitlin Glass (English), Maureen Herman (L.A. Spanish), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) *'Quote': "Don't you dare to unleash my full power..." *'Name': Eliza Aidan Sampson *'Height': 160cm (5' 3") of Battle / 165cm (5' 5") Final Act *'Weight': 49kg (108lbs) of Battle / 54kg (119lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Linoa *'Birthday': November 19, 1995 (Scorpio) - (age 20 in Ties of Battle, age 22 in The Final Act). *'Occupation': Captain, Pilot *'Hobbies': Sword Training, Tennis. *'Likes': Her siblings (to a degree), Candies, ballet. *'Dislikes': Losing, arrogant people. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military section. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Gugnir Sealer the Sword/Spear. Indigo Install. Robot Unit - Type-Cosmos Ragnarök of Battle -> Type-Z(ero) Ragnarök Final Act Personality: Hotheaded, brash, rebellious and condescending, these are the words that could describe Eliza in battle, but outside, she is kind of overprotective towards Sienna and admired her father as a hero even if he was evil as her in the past. She changed into a more nicer girl after her defeat at the hands of the band and her early plans were thwarted. She is considered as a feared warrior in the battlefield despite her age and stature, given her personality. Outline: In her ending of her Episode Mode in The Final Act, she encounters with her then deceased mother Melissa West, she was of course shocked for such event and that drove her to insanity until she was rescued by Sienna and Jonathan who said that she is not the only one that was revived by Anthem, she is one of one thousand selected. Her rivals are Roger, Tristan and Wilhelm and her final boss Rhyme. Shade Prism *'Fictional Voice List': Minae Noji (English), Miriam Torres (L.A. Spanish), Kikuko Inoue (Japanese) *'Quote': "I am protecting my family, even If I have to use this armor!" *'Name': Martha Snider (née. Hayes) / Shade Prism *'Height': 160cm (5' 3") Martha / 193cm (6' 4") Prism *'Weight': 51kg (112lbs) Martha / Unknown Prism *'Blood Type': AB *'Origin': Farheim *'Birthday': March 14, 1968 (Pisces) - (age 47 in Ties of Battle, age 49 in The Final Act). *'Occupation': Dressmaker, Secret Soldier *'Hobbies': Collecting figurines (hidden) *'Likes': Her family, Classic music. *'Dislikes': Those who threaten her family. *'Affiliation': None. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': Shade Prism Sword. Robot Unit - Sky Rider of Battle, Super Tank No. 1 Final Act Personality: Outline: Aurelius Krüger *'Fictional Voice List': Patrick Seitz (English), Ricardo Maturana (L.A. Spanish), Kōichi Yamadera (Japanese) *'Quote': "It's too late for me, but you could be saved eventually, right?" *'Name': Aurelius Krueger (Krüger) *'Height': 184cm (6' 0") *'Weight': 78kg (172lbs) *'Blood Type': O *'Origin': Linoa *'Birthday': December 24, 1978 (Capricorn) - (age 37 in Ties of Battle, age 39 in The Final Act). *'Occupation': Former Horseman of Death, Musician, delivery man. *'Hobbies': Billiards, Poker. *'Likes': Hanging out in places, drinking, Eliza (Ties of Battle side stories only) *'Dislikes': Cowards. *'Affiliation': Friends of Holley's Bar. *'Alignment': Evil -> Neutral. *'Weapons': Whip, a short gun. Robot Unit - The Emperor of Battle, The Emperor R Final Act Personality: Outline: Karen Ludenberg - Lloyd Flynn - Blair Turner - Lars Jagger *'Fictional Voice List': Todd Haberkorn (English), Ignacio Leyton (L.A. Spanish), Michael Shitanda (Japanese) *'Quote': "You'll see I am smarter than I look, since I can act and fake properly." *'Name': Lars Andrew Jagger *'Height': 180cm (5' 11") *'Weight': 64kg (141 lbs) *'Blood Type': B *'Origin': Linoa *'Birthday': July 26, 1993 (Leo) - (age 22 in Ties of Battle, age 24 in The Final Act). *'Occupation': Actor, Restaurant worker. *'Hobbies': Reading mystery books. *'Likes': Helping people with problems, competing. *'Dislikes': Alcohol (intolerant) *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': None. Robot Unit - Tiger's Eye. Personality: Outline: Adelard "Adel" Albain - Maxima Firestone - Melody *'Fictional Voice List': Cristina Vee (English), Jessica Toledo (L.A. Spanish), Nana Mizuki (Japanese) *'Quote': "I can be cute, but I can be deadly too, don't look at me like nothing~!" *'Name': Melody the Songstress. *'Height': 165cm (5' 5") *'Weight': 54kg (119lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Unknown / Manikin. *'Birthday': Unknown (Albeit she considers herself as a Gemini) - (physically age 20 to above) *'Occupation': Songstress *'Hobbies': Dancing and singing. And watching dramas. *'Likes': Fun things, cute stuff and romance movies. *'Dislikes': Violence, being forgetful. *'Affiliation': Purgatory's Musical Ensemble. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Microphone spear. Robot Unit - Vivid Fantasy of Battle -> Silver Bell Ring Final Act. Personality: Outline: Jazz Milford *'Fictional Voice List': Lauren Landa (English), Carolina Cortés (L.A. Spanish), Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) *'Quote': "Hello, it's me, Jazz Milford Snyder. Blake's lil' sister!" *'Name': Ciel "Jazz" Snyder (Birth and Artistic Surname Milford). *'Height': 155cm (5' 1") of Battle / 160cm (5' 3") Final Act *'Weight': 46kg (101lbs) / 51kg (112lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': AB *'Origin': Zandara *'Birthday': June 20, 1998 (Gemini) - (age 17 in Ties of Battle, age 19 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': High School Student (Ties of Battle), College Student (The Final Act) *'Hobbies': Going to shopping malls, eating lots of food. *'Likes': Her "big bro" (Blake), collecting action figures (remains of her original persona). *'Dislikes': Hot food mostly. *'Affiliation': FEAST - Military Section. *'Alignment': Good *'Weapons': Twin Guns. Robot Unit - Vivid Fantasy of Battle -> Quartz Final Act. Personality: Outline: Tristan "Hiro" Cruz - Wilhelm Krone - Rock Donovan Snider - Alice von Stroheim/Reflect - Reed *'Fictional Voice List': Travis Willingham (English), Jorge Lillo (L.A. Spanish), Tetsu Inada (Japanese) *'Quote': "I will destroy you if my patience is off limits..." *'Name': Unknown / "Reed" is a code name given by Melody. Also known as Dante, Charles, Brad, Alejandro, Apollo. *'Height': 188cm (6' 2") *'Weight': 99kg (218lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown (Albeit he thinks he is a Leo) - (physically age 35 to above). *'Occupation': Wandering musician, demigod. *'Hobbies': None known, apparently playing the guitar. *'Likes': His friends (to a degree), being alone, Rock music. *'Dislikes': Effort, "too cheerful" things. *'Affiliation': Purgatory's Musical Ensemble (leader). *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Divine Guitar Alzard, Alpha Destroyer Weapon. Robot Unit - Himself/Reed of Battle -> Alzard Golden Claw Final Act Personality: Outline: Irma Sierra - Freed Lenoir - Letizia Fen Ling - Deus Ex Machina (Venus) - Deus Ex Machina (Mars) - Shade Prism 2 - Maravilla Trio - Luke "Lucas" White - Ophelia "Ofelia" White - Melanie Scarlet Blood - Julius Caesar Aeron - Ballerina (Snow) *'Fictional Voice List': Cassandra Lee Morris (English), Pabla Hermann (L.A. Spanish), Makiko Ohmoto (Japanese) *'Quote': "This world's balance not only depends on humans, me and my blood siblings too will help!" *'Name': Snow the Ballerina *'Height': 148cm (4' 10") *'Weight': 44kg (97lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Imaginary World *'Birthday': Unknown or none at all. (Albeit Snow is a Cancer by herself). *'Occupation': Ballet Dancer at Backyard Land, Former Prima Ballerina assoluta (title doesn't exist anymore). *'Hobbies': Dancing. *'Likes': Happiness, World, Heroes, Blake (hidden). *'Dislikes': Sadness, boring things, Villains. *'Affiliation': Ballerinos Crew. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Good. *'Weapons': None. Robot Unit - Heavy Doll. Personality: Snow is very mysterious, she likes to dance a lot and she is an expert fighter who can hold herself. While delicate and pure in personality and looks, she reflects bravery in her eyes. However, she sometimes wants to be a normal girl. And is very conflicted of herself, and in the sequel, she fell inadvertently in love with Blake Snider, so she developed some suicidal and bloody tendencies, but never shows them. This backfires. Outline: Her origins are from the Backyard Land/Imaginary World, a mysterious place which "stores" consciousnesses and is considered a "Dream World of Illusion" by humanity standards. She alongside other nineteen dancers, female and male. Her appearance invokes pureness and delicacy, but she proved to be very strong will. She fought strong beings such as the Infinity Vault, an Arcana Warrior, and rumors tell she and her fellows appear in the dreams to make everyone happy. Such as Blake's when he was young in the main timeline. She in the main timeline, she and her sisters/friends/companions mostly appear in the dreams of the people, people with artistic desires, often with good or bad results. This Ballerina in particular, she is seen as pure and kindhearted, angelical as her white dress and hair. Linen is her male counterpart and either interpreted as a brother, twin or even as her "gender-bender". In Ties of Battle, she helps a selected group of humans including Adel and Blake to save the world from Mondo and Maxima. They succeeded, but she had to delete the memories of those involved or far more problems arises, such as the time paradox that happened in the sequel because of Anthem's breakthrough and the time travelers of the past such as Caesar, and the future, such as Cadenza. In the Ending of her Episode Mode, she feels molested by Rhyme's presence, and tells how she is useless. Defeated for probably the first time ever, she lost her mind and tried to kill herself, but knowing she will return in another exact copy body. But before happened, she is saved by Blake, telling her that if she dies he'll feel guilty. Her rivals are Leon, Irma and Shade Prism 2 and her final boss is Rhyme. Cornelius L. Falcon - Anita S. Falcon - Odysseus/Grant Decker - Mariya Azarova - Mondo Kitsch *'Fictional Voice List': Sam Riegel (English), Sergio Aliaga (L.A. Spanish), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese) *'Quote': "I'm not called the 'Arcana Warrior of the World' for Nothing, nope..." *'Name': Mondo "Kitsch" (World Mondo), Void. *'Height': 168cm (5' 6") of Battle / 179cm (5' 10") Final Act *'Weight': 59kg (130lbs) / 74kg (163lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Arcana World (Separate from the Nameless God). *'Birthday': Unknown / 21st day of 21st month (Capricorn) - (He says that he's more than age 100 "realistically", physically age 21/31) *'Occupation': Arcana Warrior of the World. *'Hobbies': Collecting retro, outdated things. *'Likes': Camp, Art, Genesis and his son Final Act. *'Dislikes': Nanomachines, Void of Battle, Violence of Battle, Fighting without reason Final Act. *'Affiliation': Arcana Warriors. *'Alignment': Neutral. Evil of Battle. *'Weapons': A magic cane. Robot Unit - The World. Personality: Mondo is usually seen as a melodramatic, eccentric, feminine and over-exaggerated man who often is seen as weak, in the other hand he is a ruthless, cold and dangerous warrior and serious who rarely cares about his enemies, yet often he loves his family and sees his allies as equals to him in any second. Since the second half of The Final Act he and Void are the same, much of his lighthearted demeanor is gone but still eccentric. Outline: He was born from different circumstances in the Arcana World, originally part of a god without a name, referred as "The Nameless God" alongside Void. He was the human, eccentric side of him. After the Infinity Vault events in which the Ballerinos Crew happened to fight him, he shattered himself in order to end the distortion that affected the Imaginary and Real Worlds. In the Arcana World, after the other twenty-one Warriors were chosen, there was that final Warrior who was yet to be seen, yet to be chosen because that position was so sacred and considered Dangerous for the Minor Arcana who wanted to take it. A blonde young man suddenly appeared in the Otherworld, he says he took a different appearance than he was intended to be and has no memories of his past life prior to coming in that new world. When he saw a monster he ran away, but was saved by two Major Arcana Warriors. Later the Arcana Sages found out that he is much stronger than everyone thinks, he experienced things so quick that left a mark on his "new life", such as the death of innocents and Void, what he could be interpreted as his "brother", however, in the sequel it was revealed that Void is his other half. He encountered a Ballerina in his final battle, and then he took the position as the final Arcana Warrior of The World. In Howling Soul, he is part of the mission to avoid bringing back Harbinger, however, she awakened and he and the other 21 had to kill Maya and Harbinger. But previously he was the one who killed the traitor Kai. In that timeline, he fused earlier with Void, and Nameless returned, but still as Mondo. In HS's ending, he married Genesis. In his Episode Mode Ending of The Final Act, he confronted Cadenza and defeated her without him being untouched, he tells Cadenza that he easily forgave her, albeit if his wife was here, not really. And he returns to the Otherworld, greeted by Void, who says is time to be the full form of themselves, the ended fusing each other, after the process, he suddenly puts a stoic expression as nothing happened, with Blue Eyes. His rivals are Blake, Beltran and Cadenza and his Final Boss is Mondo (himself). Cadenza *'Fictional Voice List': Erica Lindbeck (English), Ximena Marchant (L.A. Spanish), Sachi Kokuryu (Japanese) *'Quote': "I'm from the future... the future I want to avoid!" *'Name': Cadenza Alicia Belladona (born Snider) *'Height': 157cm (5' 2") of Battle / 162cm (5' 3") Final Act *'Weight': 47kg (104lbs) of Battle / 52kg (115lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': AB *'Origin': Linoa (as Luxendria) *'Birthday': April 29, 2019 (Taurus) - (Her Future self is age 17 in Ties of Battle, 19 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Member of the Purgatory, Composer. *'Hobbies': Playing the piano, reading books and observing events *'Likes': Roses, friendship, freedom, dancing. *'Dislikes': Excess of work, her other personality. *'Affiliation': Purgatory's Musical Ensemble. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Good. *'Weapons': Various instruments. Robot unit - Golden Teeth. Personality: In one hand, Cadenza is a nice and often amiable girl. But in the other hand it shows that she has some signs of personal problems given her stoicism in battle or her refusal to work with others "for risking lives mercilessly". She loves people like Alto and Sienna. She doesn't believe in deities, nor in Arcana, but for some reason she is tied to the events of a bigger picture. This allows Rhyme to take a control of her due to her skill of being easily manipulable and often tends to cry due to her weakness, but also tender to violent demeanor. Outline: Born to Blake Snider and Rose Belladonna. Cadenza is a woman from the future who traveled in time, thanks to the powers of the Paradox Ring she holds. She arrived in the Purgatory and met three mysterious people, those were Reed, Melody and Alto, made friends with them and showed her skills of composing songs. For respect to her father, she changed her surname to her mother's. Then in Ties of Battle, she is against Mondo the Arcana because she thinks he is evil, made him infamous through threatening. Gaining her a lot of popularity due to her being the "savior". Later she is intercepted by Ballerina, Sienna and Adel saying that Mondo is acting strange because of Maxima Firestone's Nanomachine technology, and then Cadenza meets Blake and Rose but feels scared at first, however, later they work together to defeat the monsters. In her ending in the Episode Mode of The Final Act, Cadenza, while bleeding (due to the battle with Sienna) tells Mondo that she had a very happy family, but somehow the future was dark, Mondo sees her point, states that her bleeding is a sign of atonement for what happened in the first place, and she retires, but appears back in the Purgatory, with just a cape, helped by her fellows. Her rivals are Orion, Camilla and Sienna and her final boss is Mondo. FEAST Comet - Diva Machina - Leon Mercury - Camilla - Beltran Camus - Genesis *'Fictional Voice List': Wendee Lee (English), Javiera del Pino (L.A. Spanish), Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese) *'Quote': "The Arcana are neither Superheroes nor Supervillains, just, soldiers..." *'Name': Genesis (Judgment Genesis) *'Height': 167cm (5' 5") *'Weight': 57kg (126lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Arcana World (Reborn from a paraplegic young woman). *'Birthday': 20th day of 20th month (Scorpio) - (physically age 20, but biologically age 30, at least according to herself.) *'Occupation': Judgment Arcana Warrior. *'Hobbies': Training, Buying lots of clothing. *'Likes': Stylish accessories, meditating, Mondo and her daughter. *'Dislikes': Humanity (To a degree), Losing, Arrogant deities. *'Affiliation': Arcana Warriors. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': None. Robot Unit - Judgment. Personality: Genesis is the down-to-earth, serious and a tomboy, in utter contrast to Mondo's feminine attitude, she's pretty much violent and according to Mondo, she's a lot more like a "monster" than him and Ballerina themselves. While she hated humanity, she shows compassion with some characters such as Blake and Rose. Albeit the "monster" part is debatable since she is shown to be violent if only loved ones are involved. Outline: In the Ending of her Episode Mode she single-handled defeated Melody albeit Genesis states that she was holding back for a reason. Genesis tells Melody the story how she is that powerful the way she is. She thanks her family and her fellow Arcana for all the years of service, albeit not without her own effort. Later Melody says that there is going to be a "war" that every side will be involved. Genesis will try her best. Her rivals are Sienna, Gavin and Adel and her Final Boss is Melody. Orion of Eridanus *'Fictional Voice List': Michael Sinterniklaas (English), Felipe Waldhorn (L.A. Spanish), Daisuke Ono (Japanese) *'Quote': "The Galia Kingdom is my home and I will end any opposing forces." *'Name': Prince Orion of Eriadnus *'Height': 174cm (5' 8") *'Weight': 64kg (141lbs) *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Galia Kingdom *'Birthday': January 25, 1995 (Aquarius) - (age 22 in The Final Act) *'Occupation': Prince *'Hobbies': Pen collecting, writing poems. *'Likes': Writing, doing essays, nature, strategy games. *'Dislikes': Lazy People, rebels, Contamination. *'Affiliation': Galia Kingdom. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Sacred Sword. Robot Unit - Lapis-Lazuli. Personality: He's savvy, intelligent and sometimes pretty hot-headed at the times, Orion will always take care of Vela and even his big brother, he's often compared with Blake, Lucas and also Grant. He loves playing games that requires strategy like chess, but however, he is reckless in battle which sometimes everyone takes advantage of this, but he is smarter than he acts. Outline: Joker *'Fictional Voice List': Eden Riegel (English), Marcela Solervincens (L.A. Spanish), Yumi Hara (Japanese) *'Quote': "I am a being known for being either your best friend or your worst nightmare..." *'Name': Fool Joker the Zero Arcana Warrior. *'Height': 185cm (6' 1") *'Weight': Unknown *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown (Based in its personality alone, Aquarius) *'Occupation': The leader of the Arcana Warriors. *'Hobbies': None. *'Likes': Nothing. *'Dislikes': Nothing. *'Affiliation': Arcana Warriors. *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Ranging from flying laser swords, to toy soldiers, lasers. Robot Unit - The Fool. Personality: Outline: Julius Caesar Travers *'Fictional Voice List': Taliesin Jaffe (English), Jaime Galaz Becerra (L.A. Spanish), Showtaro Morikubo (Japanese) *'Quote': "I have faith in the future..." *'Name': Julius Caesar Travers (real surname Unknown) *'Height': 195cm (6' 5") Final Act *'Weight': 77kg (170lbs) Final Act *'Blood Type': O *'Origin': Unknown *'Birthday': March 31, 1935 (Aries) - (age 32-35 in The Final Act). *'Occupation': Leader of the Resistance *'Hobbies': Reading books and comics. *'Likes': Melanie, art appreciation, family. *'Dislikes': Divine, evil. *'Affiliation': Self-Affiliated *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': None. Robot Unit - White Void Final Act Personality: He is the typical "shonen-protagonist" archetype, but unlike his older self. He is not corrupted and he wants to help his allies. Unlike other men of his time, he respects his wife as equal. He is impulsive usually childlike, and has amazing leadership qualities, yet he can be calm and mature. He's a Born winner. He was originally a bad boy in his 20's, but slowly he left this attribute. Outline: Melanie Scarlet "Tusk" Blood - Andromeda of Cassiopeia - Perseus of Auriga - Alto *'Fictional Voice List': David Vincent (English), Pablo Ausensi (L.A. Spanish), Takeshi Kusao (Japanese) * Quote: "I may be a doll for you, but I want to know more about you than anyone else!" *'Name': Alto a.k.a. Polaris Raiden (Real name unknown) *'Height': 163cm (5' 4") *'Weight': 53kg (117lbs) *'Blood Type': Non analyzable *'Origin': "A Factory" *'Birthday': Unknown (He considers himself to be a Cancer) - (Isn't fully complete, but he says age 15, at least physically, older than age 40 when made.) *'Occupation': Member of the Purgatory, Bounty Hunter. *'Hobbies': Novel Concepts, Puppetry. *'Likes': Natural scenery, Challenges, Humanity in a certain degree. *'Dislikes': Something threatening his friends, experiments. *'Affiliation': Purgatory's Musical Ensemble *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': A custom baton. Robot Unit - Bronze Fang. Personality: His character can be described best as a trickster when in his bounty hunter adventures. In the other hand, he clearly lacks emotions due to not being "fully" complete even after those years. His eyes aren't because of blindness, they are because they lacked color due to being made as an old puppet and they dyed with the time. Somehow, he cares about Cadenza and his friends for a yet unspecified reason. Outline: Alto, the name that was given by Reed and Melody to an old puppet who originally was a simple one, thrown into the trash because it was seen as "possessed", however, he became a vessel and had to wait more than thirty years to be partially woken up as a "living doll", hence he has doll-like joints and articulations, he is plain emotionless due to not being completely awakened. Reed and Melody give him a job, which is him being a Bounty Hunter. In the ending of his Episode Mode, he sees that he is not human, but a doll or a puppet. Not that he cares about the odd details he has or what he is, but he wants to know why he feels attracted to a woman he barely knows. Fortunae states that the answer is probably himself wanting "her" as more than a friend, but apparently, is more than it meets the eye. His rivals are Anita, Tabitha and Camilla and His final boss is Fortunae. Rupert Ark - Vela Carina Pyxis Antlia - Fortunae *'Fictional Voice List': Lisa Ortiz (English), Dianela Campos (L.A. Spanish), Sumire Uesaka (Japanese) *'Quote': "I wish you good fortune in your future deals. Don't fall in addictions." *'Name': Fortunae, the Wheel of Fortune Arcana. *'Height': 156cm (5' 1") *'Weight': "$3cr3t" *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Arcana World (Reborn from an older rich woman) *'Birthday': 10th day of 10th month (Sagittarius) - (physically age 17, biologically age 35 as stated by Joker). *'Occupation': Wheel of Fortune Arcana Warrior *'Hobbies': Going to travel to exotic places. Betting. *'Likes': Money, Luck, unpredictable things. *'Dislikes': Stupidity, greed. *'Affiliation': Arcana Warriors *'Alignment': Neutral. *'Weapons': Parasol, magic. Mecha Unit - Wheel of Fortune. Personality: Outline: Fortunae is the Major Arcana Warrior of the Wheel of Fortune. She has a personality of a royal princess, however, deep down, she has a doubtful personality. She may like or dislike everything from one minute to another. She looks like an young woman, but in fact, she's older in Arcana years. Tabitha *'Fictional Voice List': Mela Lee (English), Loreto Araya (L.A. Spanish), Ai Maeda (Japanese) *'Quote': "Ironically while I am a being full of life... I am a dead, but revived person." *'Name': Tabitha Ingrid Evans, Forever 21, Groupie. *'Height': 164cm (5' 4") *'Weight': Between 45-50kg (99-110lbs) *'Blood Type': O (Before her death), Unknown (Currently) *'Origin': Nameless *'Birthday': June 23, 1991 (Cancer) - Deceased by armed attack in 2012, but revived in 2017. (Currently, she would be age 26, but physically is age 21) *'Occupation': Mechanic, "Private Agent". *'Hobbies': Investigating, repairing things that vary from toys to her robot unit. *'Likes': Cold days, secrets, Listening to all kinds of Music. *'Dislikes': Standing Still for a long time, Staying with too much people. *'Affiliation': Self-Affiliated -Independent mechanic- -> Anthem's Dark Society (Sort of) *'Alignment': Neutral -> Evil (Questionable) *'Weapons': A Blade that she rarely uses named Angelic Sword and Four magic toy guns. Robot Unit - Fresh Pink. Personality: Tabitha is best described in the surface as a silly, whimsical, full of life and a independent woman. Before her passing she was known for being pretty secretive in her life, as one of her likes are "secrets". However she is a very hard worker and smart enough to repair things she likes and for others. Before she died, she had hopes in turning into the world's best female mechanic, albeit her dream was crushed in her death five years ago. After her revival, she changed into a girl with dark thoughts while maintaining the "full of life" she was before but she considers herself a zombie in human clothing, this makes her having a warped, psychotic persona. She had feelings with then popular students Lars Jagger and Leon Sampson, but now prefers to "play" with them and toying with everyone, hero or villain no matter the alignment. Outline: Tabitha is a mysterious brunette young woman who talks about mysteries like she knows "everything" and gives pretty dark thoughts. She is said to be also a smart mechanic enough to repair her robot unit. She is apparently one of the revived ones that Anthem brought back to life. Not a real human by any chance as said by her. Originally, she was a trainee mechanic that was in the same school as Leon Mercury and Lars Jagger before getting fame, she was the senior and best friend of these two. She was the only daughter of Earnest Evans and Patricia Evans. In 2012, when she was going to look at buying groceries alone, there was a gang gun fight in the community, and a bullet crossed her back, hurting her. However, when she was brought to the hospital, she died due to the consequences. Five years after, she is back as one of Anthem's revived chosen ones, having not visibly aged unlike other cases. Changed drastically in demeanor compared to the senior she was five years ago. In the ending of her Episode Mode, she says that she feels like a caveman in five years in the future, she feels like she traveled in time, while having a crazy face for an unspecified reason. Her rivals are Irma, Lars and Leon and her final boss is Allegro. Darryl Justice Anarchy *'Fictional Voice List': Marisha Ray (English), Natalia Valdebenito-Ponce (L.A. Spanish), Haruna Ikezawa (Japanese) *'Quote': "I am Lady Darryl, the second Infinity Vault and the last thing you'll see in life." *'Name': Charlotte de la Rosa, Second Infinity Vault. *'Height': 171cm (5' 7") *'Weight': 56kg (123lbs) *'Blood Type': AB (formerly), Unknown (currently) *'Origin': Backyard Land (as Infinity Vault), Nova Riot (as Charlotte) *'Birthday': March 24, 1??? (Aries) - (age 444+ biologically, physically age 30 and 1/2) *'Occupation': The Infinity Vault (current), Knight (former). *'Hobbies': None known aside of fencing. *'Likes': Snow, sleeping, going to parks. *'Dislikes': People who are either too good or too evil. *'Affiliation': Self-Affiliated. *'Alignment': Neutral *'Weapons': Whip made in base of glass fiber. Toy sword. Robot Unit - Tic-Tac. Personality: Darryl when she was a human, she was at first dubious of her role as a knight, and was very arrogant and distant with others, later when meeting the Ballerinos Crew and other people such as the humans Beto, Anaconda, Jacques and Helga, she changed into a more open and positive girl and has a more feminine charm with others but after her winning the I.V. as seen in The Final Act, she has regressed to her original personality, however she remembers her time on the Imaginary World and she is mostly obsessive with Snow. Outline: Her rivals are Fortunae, Gavin and Snow and her final boss is Blake. Allegro *'Fictional Voice List': Marieve Herington (English), Bernardita Espejo (L.A. Spanish), Megumi Han (Japanese) *'Quote': "Way too soon to call this a defeat..." *'Name': Light Anthem/Anthem of the Light *'Height': 174cm (5' 8") *'Weight': 59kg (130lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Occupation': Light Side of Anthem. *'Hobbies': None. *'Likes': Creation. *'Dislikes': Destruction. *'Affiliation': Anthem. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Good. *'Weapons': A spear. Robot Unit - Day Fighter. Personality: Her personality embodies good and justice together, as she is much more mature compared to her "brother" in any sense. Allegro is calm, but also tricky in her own right but thinks that humanity can fight back grand threats if they are prepared well enough, she respects her followers and thinks of them as a family in latter chapters. She can be also manipulative as well but heroic. Before she was very wary of humans themselves since they committed sins in many years ago, after seeing some good and kind hearted humans she changes that vision about them in a slow fashion. Outline: In the ending of her Episode Mode, she plays with Rhyme and tries to snap answers out of him about his plan to make chaos. Until her brother revealed that there is more than just wreaking havoc. No matter how much he destroys Allegro says, there's still creations every day that will try to stop him, also she will try her might to help humanity. Her rivals are Eliza, Joker and Jonathan and her Final Boss is Rhyme. Rhyme *'Fictional Voice List': Erica Mendez (English), Consuelo Pizarro (L.A. Spanish), Mutsumi Tamura (Japanese) *'Quote': "Let's have some fun making you suffer like a child playing with toys!" *'Name': Dark Anthem/Anthem of the Darkness. *'Height': 187cm (6' 1") *'Weight': 67kg (148lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Origin': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Occupation': Dark Side of Anthem. *'Hobbies': None. *'Likes': Destruction. *'Dislikes': Creation. *'Affiliation': Anthem. *'Alignment': Neutral -> Evil. *'Weapons': Two giant flying Swords. Robot Unit - Night Fighter. Personality: His personality embodies evil and chaos together, described as a full-time "man child" compared to his "sister". Rhyme is cruel and manipulative, thinks above others and threats humanity at first as a threat, but later as his followers are defeating them as a total joke in later chapters. He hates being defeated as well. As a fake, he plays with his opponents and is always happy. Before his full corruption, he has an code of honor that involves fighting only what he considers strong and let the weak either die or run away but not without before laughing at his losing opponent. Outline: In the Ending of his Episode Mode, his true intentions are shown, he is considering destroying the world for piece by piece meaning that he will ruin lots of lives just for chaos and personal amusement, and sees his own followers as nothing more than pawns, but they are very useful as they have the same desire, but also playing with his sister Allegro. His rivals are Aurelius, Joker and Blake and his final boss is Allegro. Dynamo *'Fictional Voice List': Kyle Hebert (English), Carlos Carvajal (L.A. Spanish), Ken Narita (Japanese) *'Quote': "This is the legendary Lightning of the Moon!" *'Name': Alexander James Phoenix a.k.a. Dynamo *'Height': 185cm (6' 1") from Dream Revolution 3.5 Final: Encore *'Weight': 75kg (165lbs) from Dream Revolution 3 Final *'Blood Type': A *'Origin': Farheim (He doesn't remember) *'Birthday': October 29, 1991 (Scorpio) - (age 26 as of Dream Revolution 3 Final and The Final Act). *'Occupation': Heir of the Phoenix Dynasty. *'Hobbies': Swordsmanship, charity donations. *'Likes': Family, his wife, his daughter, Sports. *'Dislikes': Gambling, people who are cruel. *'Affiliation': Maxwell Orphanage, Team Aces, Phoenix Dynasty. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': Mellt-Fulmine MK. II. - Robot Unit - Lightning Demon Personality: In the surface, he seems an arrogant, proud alpha male and former knight with a big ego. But he's a very friendly and open guy while out of the fight, but vengeful. Like the usual older sibling behavior, he's authoritarian and kind of protective towards Alexa while sometimes cracking jokes each other. Outline: As the guest character of the Dream Revolution Saga series, he is sent in a mission by the Guardians of United Nations due to Anthem's interference with the world. Alexa, his lazy sister joins him in his story. He was born from a royal ancestry that existed since very long, but in a turn of events, he ends being in the Military Academy and then adopted a side identity, after many adventures, ranging from tournaments from finally discovering his origins. When he uses the Lightning Demon, he actually is kind of prepared for these kinds of battles since Military Academy days. His Rivals are Eliza, Perseus and Rhyme and his final boss is Blake. Lancelot Axel Spencer *'Fictional Voice List': Grant George (English), Ricardo Méndez (L.A. Spanish), Masakazu Morita (Japanese) *'Quote': "I will face this power for myself, no matter the limits!" *'Name': Lancelot Axel Spencer (Born: Lancelot Laurent-Edwards) *'Height': 183cm (6' 0") from Dark Masters of the Night III *'Weight': 70kg (154lbs) from Dark Masters of the Night III *'Blood Type': AB (hinted) *'Origin': Cira *'Birthday': June 30, 1995 (Cancer) - (age 22 as of Dark Masters of the Night III and The Final Act). *'Occupation': Musician/Dark Hunter. *'Hobbies': Collecting Bass Guitars, cooking. *'Likes': Friendship, his adopted mother teachings. *'Dislikes': His dark one powers. *'Affiliation': Dark Hunters Guild. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': Sword, Twin Handguns, Twin Sabers, Scythe, Axe, Knuckles, Nunchaku. Robot Unit - Shadow Bird. Personality: Despite being a half-monster, he is actually rather kind-hearted and quite timid person. He cares about his family as a whole. He used to highly hate his dark one powers and his parents, but later sees them as a necessary evil. Also appreciates friendship as he has the respect of Mistral, Drake and Jody. Outline: Lancelot Axel Spencer (Laurent), is the illegitimate son of Claire Edwards, a human and Keith Laurent, a dark one, making him an human-dark one hybrid. He's the lead singer and bassist of a Gothic Rock band named "Blood Nails". He was adopted by Aiden Spencer, close friend of the former two, then she let him to make and live his life. He's known for the nicknames "The Prince of Darkness" and "Magna" meaning "Great" in latin, due to his nature, is often confused with Vampires. As the guest of Re: Vengeance, he senses that there's an interference within the world's affairs. He uses the Shadow Bird courtesy of his training as a Dark Hunter himself. His rivals are Leon, Rose and Ameth and his final boss is Roger. Marcus "Mark" Holley - Martha Snider Real identity of Shade Prism 1. Blake's mother and Jazz's adoptive mother. Francine Travers Real identity of Shade Prism 2. Jonathan and Sienna's mother. Nia Albain - Anastasia "Nastassja" Bane A veteran in the context of science, she "adopted" Maxima, but although the latter though did not mistreated her "mother", she acted horribly with others. She is the apparent mother of Grant judging by the frequent experiments. She is a quiet and calm person, she treats Maxima as her daughter and knows what she suffers. But she doesn't stop her because it is her destined fate. Brent Lenoir - Audrey Tereshkova - Ezio Carter - Violetta Kido - Nigel Snider - Michelle Cruz - Troy Smith - Rachel Hills - John Grayson - Sabrina Holley-Grayson - Sarah Milford - Fernanda Santos / Bernie Santos - Nicholas "Nick" Morales - Maya Akatsuki - Rain - Arche - Divine - Beto - Anaconda - Jacques - Helga - Infinity Vault (I.V.) Was a young androgynous human-like character who was the villain of Leap to the Top!: A Dancer called Snow. It has the power to enter dimensions, realities, doing event interference and travelling time itself, without being affected in the slightest, and had to transform in a "Devil-like" monster if had enough power. It was defeated by an unmentioned human (Could be Darryl, Beto, Anaconda, Jacques or Helga) alongside Snow in Leap to the Top. The Final Act cements with Darryl winning the I.V. and becoming the Second Infinity Vault, with the extra of Power manipulation. Magus He is a professional wizard of The Arcana Warriors and The Major Magician, he's a Black man who while he looks scary, he's actually one of the wisest and the one who gives advice to his fellow Arcana Warriors and Minor Arcana. He's the voice of reason of the group and his underlings respect him. In one of the endings, he shows his dark side revealing his greed and ambitions. Rahibe She is the High Priestess Major Arcana Warrior. Considered as a mature and a really strict woman. From Asian-like descent, she believed that those from the Earth are actually a threat. However, in one of the Endings she revealed that her anti-human thing was because she was bullied in her past life for her racial origins. Kaiserin The Empress Major Arcana Warrior, she's the mother of the team and is one of the least ruthless, she's also a very caring woman with Mondo despite the latter's recent joining to the team as a outsider. She's also very close to Kaiser and thinks with her heart that not all humans are evil. In one of the endings she sees the good of humanity, Kaiser The Emperor Arcana Warrior, he, alongside Genius and Magus, he's one of the most important figures in the Otherworld, he represents the calming leader, the father of the team that understands anyone who's close. He's also does the Status quo, in favor of both parts, for good or bad regardless of anything and everything that happens. Joe The Hierophant Arcana Warrior. He's a "machine of knowledge", but considerably nicer than Genius. He's one of the few characters who are initially "human hater". But later understands something worse than that, in the Arcana, there's a darker force than them, revealed to be the Void, he later grows over it and passes his knowledge better. Solo and Rosa Two Arcana Warriors, representing the Major Lovers. Solo is the husband of Rosa, he's serious but kind of insane. Rosa in the other hand is sweet loyal and sort of an airhead. Both share one female offspring that aspires to be different kind of successor in the future, in spite of all rumors, they are not related by blood, much like Kaiser and Kaiserin. Cart The Chariot Major Arcana Warrior, unpredictable, solemn and androgynous, he likes to go in literal wheel vehicles, and also can build vehicles for himself, he hated asking for which gender he was. He is also one of the fastest characters in the league. He is the only character that goes in a vehicle. Revealed to be a young boy in his ending. Jay A Woman in a Robe and the Major Arcana Warrior of Justice, she, like Genesis, doesn't care about humanity for the Arcana sake. But she has far more ruthless personality than her fellow friend. She always goes by her own side. She's the closest friend of Giant, the Strength. She in one of her endings knows that Justice is more than Black and White. Genius One of the Playable characters in Arcana Warriors. Is the Arcana Warrior of Hermit, he's a old dude. He's not good with the people and often makes bad comments about humanity and how weak they're because of their apparent laziness and unworthiness, however, he's one of the wisest alongside Magus, and they share a father-son relationship. Giant Giant is the Major Arcana Warrior of Strength, his big stature and his menacing face proves that he's no joke, however, despite his strength, he lacks "intelligence", but he's a gentleman with the kids in his own very way. He has two younger sisters, he loves them as the only treasure, best friends with Jay, the Justice. In one of the endings, he loses his strength. Cross Known as the Hanged Major Arcana Warrior. He uses illusions to fool anyone who stands on his way, ambiguous and also unpredictable. His actions could be vital for himself and others. He's a small man in size, but also one of the strongest in the army, holding secrets that no other knows, and his personality too is an enigma for everyone. Grim Is the Major Arcana Warrior of Death, a literal bone person, he's in the charge of the welcoming good and bad souls in the Otherworld. Despite his job, he's quite the sympathetic skull, and hates idealized characters as a quirk. In The Arcana Warriors game, he accuses Mondo of being a "sexy beast", and insults Rahibe's clothing as a inside joke. Shade A supposed big female talking armor who's the tallest female in this game. She uses a longsword for attacking and has a warlike way of speech. The Arcana Warrior of Temperance is a threat despite being a pacific character. In her ending, she was formerly a knight incognito that used to be a drag during her living years and shows her appearance outside of the armor. Dee The Major Arcana Warrior of the Devil. He's the one who's always in the dark and hides his true emotions close to himself, he's also one of the tallest and muscular, but looks like a demon than a human. He is always on the side of Torres, the latter who treats him as a dog by a joke, albeit she is one of the few who knows his true emotions. In an ending he kills Mondo's physical body for power lust. Torres The Tower Major Arcana Warrior whose intentions are incredibly amoral, she's apparently on the side of the humans from the earth and doesn't care about the others in any form. Or she's just hiding something that nobody knows. She has a distaste to lower Arcana and Cyber Beasts too. She's closer to Dee. In one of her endings she surrenders to the Arcana but bonds to the humans. Astro The Major Arcana Warrior of The Star. He's idealistic, determined and a optimist. He's one of the kindest characters in the game. His dream is going far more to the Otherworld's skies, outside of the limits imposed by the Arcana in his world. He looks like a young rock star. And he hates being used by his bosses for fighting. In one of the endings he realizes his dream. Lune Is the effeminate Major Arcana Warrior of the Moon. He's a flashy man who wants to be the fastest of the team, but the irony is, he's already the fastest of all of them, he's the older brother of Sol but he's physically weaker than her with the cost of his super-speed. He like Mondo, is very older for his age which is just eighteen. In one of the endings, he is confused of Mondo. Sol Is the Arcana Warrior of the Sun, she's a bright, upbeat and cheery girl who's always smiling around others. She's pretty immature for being a nineteen year old. However, she's one of the physically stronger members of the Arcana. She's also pretty curious and wants to meet earthlings, younger sister of Lune. In one of the endings, she dies of many failures. Void Void is a mysterious shadow-like humanoid thing who does not appear physically (until his final battle), and he's very similar to Mondo due to the latter's powers. It is revealed that he and Mondo were once a warrior named Nameless and they separated after entering Otherworld, he is either malicious and cruel, but trickster and fool in his best. He was created by Harbinger the War Goddess. Harbinger - Lyon - Crystallius - Sibylla - Mother Goddess Arcana - Claudius One of the three remaining Sages of Destruction, opposing Anthem. His fellow ones are Aemilius and Rufus, and the other, the disappeared Cassius. He takes the leadership as Cassius disappeared. He later became the only survivor, has been freed due to his actions by the others from the Time Prison, but now under orders of Mark Holley, he's overseeing and at the same time, fighting against others to show his still powerful standing skills. Rufus One of the three remaining Sages of Destruction, opposing Anthem. His fellow ones are Claudius and Aemilius, and the other, the disappeared Cassius. He's the youngest of the three, not surpassing his twelve years old. He died after sacrificing his life for Claudius. Aemilius One of the three remaining Sages of Destruction, opposing Anthem. His fellow ones are Claudius and Rufus, and the other, the disappeared Cassius. He has the most feminine appearance of the three. He died first in an explosion made by his and Mondo's attack. Cassius A Sage of Destruction, opposing Anthem. Her fellow ones are Aemilius, Claudius and Rufus. But disappeared without leaving a trace in earth after Anthem's supposed awakening. She really died after Rhyme's awakening and Camilla took her place. Emilia Tremaine She's a young girl who has psychic powers. In the original concept, she was the damsel in distress and Final boss. She's a very friendly and curious girl with anyone, but this personality is apparently a "face" of a "heel". She has psychic powers and is being chased by the agents' trio in the year 1993. She apparently came back in the Galia Kingdom, but this resulted to be a byproduct of Deus Ex Machina. Melissa West Eliza's mother and Ron's wife. She was a nice and kind-hearted lady who loved every second of her life. But she was sick from an unspecified disease, and by Eliza's birth she passed away. Caprice Santana She is a new recruit of the FEAST team, of Hispanic origin, she is mostly happy and good natured with others. And very enthusiastic as well, even if she lacks combat skills due to her being a novice. She has a potentially dangerous mind with diverse ideas. She is the companion of Shawn Grayson. Kai The 2nd tier of the Swords Minor Arcana. An childlike looking agent who is sent by apparently the elder Arcana Warriors to assassinate Maya for being a traitor and being Harbinger. She is shown for being silently cute and talks only a few times, she states that almost all her missions were successful, and she finds an obstacle in the human Caesar, and her superiors the fellow Arcana Warriors, she apparently just hates Maya for causing the problems in the Otherworld and being a Bully herself. Jam Winchester - Amari - Rayen - Alexa Maxwell *'Fictional Voice List': Kate Higgins (English), Gigliola Mariangel (L.A. Spanish), Motoko Kumai (Japanese) *'Quote': "The power of the flames of the Phoenix is Rising!" *'Name': Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell (Born: Seraphina Violet Phoenix) *'Height': 168cm (5' 6") from Dream Revolution 3 Final *'Weight': 58kg (128lbs) from Dream Revolution 3 Final *'Blood Type': B *'Origin': Farheim (She doesn't remember) *'Birthday': July 24, 1996 (Leo) - (age 21 as of Dream Revolution 3 Final and The Final Act). *'Occupation': Staff member of the Maxwell Orphanage. *'Hobbies': Sleeping. *'Likes': Spicy food, playing video games. *'Dislikes': The past, reminder she is a royal descendant. *'Affiliation': Maxwell Orphanage, Team Machina, Phoenix Dynasty. *'Alignment': Good. *'Weapons': The Fire Sword. (Rarely uses it). Personality: Alexa is an hyperactive, fiery and heroic girl whose passion for thing is strong. She never loses her smile in any moment and is always positive. However, she is pretty lazy in some areas and is not very interested in her past and her legacy. She appreciates friendship and her adopted family as well. Outline: She joins Dynamo in their adventures as his mission control and she's the one who keeps her in check in order to protect the world. She also joins his directly in some parts of his story as also hired by the Guardians of United Nations, however, she is very lazy and sometimes sleeps in mid-sentence. In this game, she is an assist character, with the difference that she can use two attacks, one unleashing the Flame Punch and the other, throwing her sword's projectiles awkwardly, she also appears in Dynamo's Ultimate Finale. Ballerino (Linen) - Ballerina (Jet) - Ballerina (Silver) - Freckles A boy with freckles, bullied by others in his school. In White Void, he's one of the survivors of the red herring. Real name is Oglivie. Kay A character in White Void. Is a loud and hot-blooded kid. Because of his curiosity of the things, he fell off in a cliff and became the third victim in the red herring of Divine. Elsa (Older) Elsa is a middle aged woman and a kind hearted housewife, she is the final victim of the incident of the White Void and she cared about the kids in her protection. She was reborn as a young girl Arcana but she also suffered the same fate. Brock Simmons The teacher of the school of Crimson Lady during the first half of White Void, and a undercover Policeman who unmasked Divine before being noticed by the latter, he was shot in the head afterwards. Brian He's a bald guy and a chain smoker. In White Void he's the first victim of the massacre after robbing a young lady in the streets. Smokey One of the survivors in the White Void massacre. He's a greaser delinquent and later became a doctor to help others. Lana One of the White Void Characters, she's fan of the beatnik fashion. One of the survivors of the red herring. Cecil A friend of Elsa and a housewife, due to her curious escapades, she dies in the White Void massacre. Noelle Is a young male to female crossdresser shoe shiner who survived to the events of the White Void, he befriended Tusk. Was unnamed until this game. Ellis Amador An older relative to Elizabeth and Lloyd, more specifically their father when younger. He was a member of the Dark Tribe and servant of Arche. Max A sentient little doll cat that used to join Ellis Amador with Arche, later is owned by Cadenza, in more than sixty years later. Douglas Snider He was Nigel's brother, Rock's uncle and Blake and Jazz's granduncle. He was one of the killed by Divine during the White Void events, was an aspirant of a fifties musician type. Serena Travers She was Julius Caesar Travers adoptive mother and nanny. Who was killed by Divine and set the events of White Void, she was supposedly the one who knew the real origins of Caesar. Bronson Bronson is the one who gives the news flash in the fifties. He survives the thriller of the White Void and wrote an essay that is famous to this day. Elsa (Younger) The reincarnation of Elsa in the otherworld, due to an attack made by Void Flesh-powered monsters, she died and prompted Mondo to see why the Arcana are so ruthless. Axel A young Arcana who is an emo, and despite many wounds he has, for his irony they can be healed fast, however, he wanted to get rid of his sadness, but goes into Madness instead. He survived in the mainline timeline, but in one of the others, he died of suicide. He is a member of the Coins section of the army. Ninian She's an Arcana, a professional lady of war, she will give all for her world, even her body, because of her status as a Minor Arcana, she has no immortality like the Warrior Type, but can transform into a Cyberian to her favor. In one of the timelines she is killed. She is a member of the Cups section of the army. Dio The name they gave to Mondo and Genesis' son, in the prequel story, he appears to look like a four-year old little boy, but he is only ten months old, in the actual game, he appears older, physically seventeen years old. And a principle of strength due to the fact that he is born from two warriors. As his older self he is like any other teenager; rebellious and popular with the girls. He also acts as a Virtual Idol in order to cover he and his family's real origins. He gets along with Cadenza, who is one of his VI persona composers, alongside the Ensemble. Anonym A mysterious man with mysterious origins, the silent fifth (sixth if counting Tabitha to an extent) member of the Dark Anthem's circle. It is said to be from another timeline, the same as Cadenza's. He is forty-four years old. Organizations - Locations - Terms "The Second Sign" The Second Sign is the timeline that was settled by the events of the new past from Black Strings Carnival: Last Song. Its present time alters the events at one hundred percent, to the point that many of the deaths never happened or the events too, such as Rock's departure and Ron's death, but some others, like the Comet Assault happened, this was made after the team defeated Julius Caesar Aeron and Divine. This is the timeline prominent in the Ties of Battle series and is non-canon. Powers/Skills Supreme Song A song with the power to destroy Dark Anthem's soldiers and monsters, but the first use requires energy but can cost the life of the user if not careful enough. Blake has the distinction of using it as he is the kindest. Leon but also Mondo and in an extension Melody, Snow and Caesar can use it, but the first is singing for his personal wants until later, the second did it to protecting his family from Void, the third was the earliest, the fourth was brief when fighting Darryl and the latter sings to Harbinger. It only applies if the user 'sings with the heart' Infinity Vault (System) The System that brings the I.V. set in motion, after the end of Leap to the Top!, the human becomes hybrid with the system. "Black Blood" The Black Blood or Type X (Cross) is a newtype of blood and is notable of its very black color who never turns red, Arc has Black Blood and he confesses that is the most healthiest and rarest type, however, if a normal, non-athletic and passive human has through blood donation, drinks or touches it, it will cause either a corrosive effect on him/her or even the death of a person leaving only its bones. Events (Note: The events set here only are based in the Ties of Battle Original Set Continuity) Original Set (2015) The White Void Rises -Good Ending- - The Foundation of FEAST - Maxima's Nanomachines Spreading - The Purgatory's Intervention - The Short War between Humans and Arcana - Void's Plan - Adel and Snow's alliance with FEAST - Plan to Eradicate the Humanity (Version 1) - Peace Between Humans and Arcana - Original Set 2 (2017) Anthem's Awakening and Split - 1967 City of Earth's bombings - The Revival of the Chosen Ones Selected people related to the war are revived, for example Melissa West, Tabitha Evans, Ron Sampson, etc. Rise of the Machines on Galia Kingdom - Battle of Gods (Allegro and Joker Vs. Rhyme) The result of this outcome is that nobody won, but the abandoned city literally exploded with the triple attack, thankfully no dead bodies appeared. Plan to Eradicate the Humanity (Version 2) - The Void Planet - The Great Battle - Time Reset -